


「卢平x洛哈特」杂草

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *友情向*G*主观/私设/OOC/无脑状态下的产物*我一直在脑补洛哈特是休·格兰特的形象来着
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「卢平x洛哈特」杂草

有人说，杂草是长错地方的植物。

吉德罗·洛哈特坐在窗台上歪着头在打盹，他睡得如此安稳香甜，以至于不轻易离手的孔雀羽毛笔以及那些粉色、蓝色泛着珠光的信件滑落在地。

洛哈特是勿忘我蓝、薰衣草紫、松石绿，是由一切美好词汇所组成——如果只看表象的话。

追寻画面被建立起来的过程，莱姆斯记得这位陌生老同学，洛哈特是一名比他小了四个年级的拉文克劳。当时他们毫无交集，但是洛哈特在霍格沃茨造成的那些小型混乱，或者说是轰动，不能不给人留下了印象。

至于是怎样的印象，莱姆斯认为洛哈特是聪明的、极其受欢迎的，你能说是世人都太单纯吗？大多人往往偏心于外表美丽的事物，心甘情愿将手腕奉上，“拷紧我，让我成为你的信徒”，能怪他们吗？这是人之常情，洛哈特洞察到这些并擅长于在人的普遍弱点上建立他华丽的城堡。

莱姆斯对洛哈特没有强烈的厌恶感——也可能是因为他对谁都没有超出情绪波动范围。当然，和那本著名的《与狼人一起流浪》也有关，书里的内容让他感到荒谬，荒谬中又夹杂着一丝好笑，仿佛看到一个人隔着水箱的玻璃观察格林迪洛，回家后却写出了一本惊心动魄但肤浅的湖底大冒险的故事。

但没有涉及到讨厌，如果有人愿意拿一件事物开玩笑，那说明他并没有和那事物较真，至少不以一种封闭、避之不及的态度——或许本人没有意识到，又或许洛哈特宣称最理想的生日礼物是所有魔法界和非魔法界的和谐，有那么一小部分是真心话。

阳光从窗外投射进来，洛哈特耳旁卷曲的金发灿烂张扬，莱姆斯意识到似乎他一直在替洛哈特辩解，他也说不清这是为什么，是因为画面过于美好，还是因为洛哈特说过他是他的朋友。

莱姆斯这辈子最亲密、仅剩的朋友，西里斯·布莱克的再次出现，让他想起了一些不被命运眷顾的旧同僚，他在圣芒戈长住病房里探望隆巴顿夫妇的时候遇到了意想不到的人。

“哦，吉德罗，淘气的孩子。”一个如母亲般的治疗师跑进了杰纳斯·西奇病房，手上抱着一大摞厚重精装的书籍，她瞧见了莱姆斯，“亲爱的，你又来看隆巴顿夫妇吗？”

莱姆斯点点头把食指竖在唇前，“请不要告诉任何人我来过。”他替治疗师分担不少大厚书，最上头那本封面上有一幅无法被忽视的大照片，有着明亮蓝眼睛和卷曲金发的帅巫师正放肆地朝他眨眼睛。“噢，亲爱的，你每次都要这么说，记忆出问题的可不是我。”治疗师详装生气地说，随后她笑眯眯地指着一处，“你真是太体贴了，来——书放这里就好。”

洛哈特依旧英俊得不像话，他的记忆遭到了破坏，但精心打扮已经融入了习惯。洛哈特睁着蓝眼睛，比任何时候都显得单纯无害，“你好！”他冲着莱姆斯露出白的耀眼的牙齿，“你是来找我要签名的吗？”

“瞧他多可爱。”治疗师宠爱地说，“吉德罗这副模样有一年多了，永久性的魔咒伤害。”她点了点自己的脑袋，“他以前挺有名的，可怜的小羊羔…”

即使真相大白，洛哈特还是讨着一部分人的喜欢，说实在的，除了一地破碎的少女心以外，吉德罗·洛哈特并非那种十恶不赦的大反派。

莱姆斯好奇地观察这个陌生老同学，洛哈特也打量着他，逐渐地，洛哈特脸上露出一点茫然，“我们以前见过吗？”

治疗师用一种鼓励的目光看着莱姆斯，悄声说到，“任何能帮助吉德罗恢复意识的回忆都是有用的，我是说恢复到正常状态——概率很低，但是反复的锻炼至少能让这个淘气的孩子走出门后还记得回来的路，噢！”她指了指那堆厚书，“今天我还打算给他读一读他以前写的书呢。”

莱姆斯鬼使神差地拖过一把椅子坐下来，“我们在一所学校读过书。”他温和地对治疗师笑，“这里可以交给我吗？”

这一年发生的事过于复杂，而除了满月会变形之外，莱姆斯只是一个普通人，一个承受太多现实馈赠噩梦的普通人。对于他，有什么比一个记不住任何事的倾听者更好的存在呢？

莱姆斯和洛哈特说起了彼得、詹姆还有西里斯，说起了月圆之夜并肩奔跑的四足动物，说起了背叛，说起了疑惑。洛哈特一直保持着一种两岁儿童热衷于听故事的表情，莱姆斯并不期待一个在长住病房里的人能解开他的疑惑或者发表什么高明的言论，他只是需要一个宣泄口，将某些沉重、背负太久的东西释放掉，哪怕是其中一小部分。

“狼人先生，你有好多朋友。”洛哈特端坐在床上，用一种羡慕的口吻说。莱姆斯的脸上露出了微笑，“是啊。”他摸过一本书，“再给你读些故事吧。”

“与、狼、人、一、起、流、浪。”洛哈特一字一句读着封皮上的字，大照片里的洛哈特正在朝现实中的他自己飞吻，洛哈特一动不动地盯着莱姆斯，莱姆斯以为他会抓住些什么记忆碎片，只见他突然绽放出一个亮晶晶的笑，“这本书是我写的吗？”莱姆斯点了点头。

“你是我的朋友，是吗？”洛哈特笑的更灿烂了，白的耀眼的牙齿整齐地露了出来，“瞧啊，我都给你写了本书呢！”

没有人能拒绝这样的笑容吧，莱姆斯心想。“噢，是的。”他听见自己回答到。

莱姆斯弯下腰，将散落在地上的信件聚拢、捡起，洛哈特兀自睡得沉，嘴角还向上弯着，一副沉浸在美梦中的幸福模样。莱姆斯拾起地上最后一封信放在他身边，崭新的信封衬出摆在一旁的孔雀羽毛笔的破损，这一点都不符合吉德罗·洛哈特的风格，莱姆斯心想。

“我先走了，不用叫醒他。”莱姆斯轻声和走来的治疗师说，“还有个麻烦家伙在等我带晚餐回家，过两周就是圣诞节了，再见。”

洛哈特照例收到一大摞崇拜者的来信，除了治疗师送了他一对手织的长筒袜作为圣诞礼物以外，他还收到了来自莱姆斯的礼物。“看看呀，它真漂亮。”穿着青绿色长袍带着顶火红礼帽的洛哈特对莱姆斯送他的孔雀羽毛笔赞不绝口，“这下我一定能写出连笔字。”

他如此狂热地在照片上留下字迹，莱姆斯好奇地看着他，“你很喜欢签名，为什么呢？”

洛哈特手里的动作停了下来，他抬起头一副茫然的表情，好像莱姆斯问了他一个他从未想过的问题，“为什么呢？”他咬羽毛笔的姿态透着俗气的优雅，“人们都想要我的签名，我给他们签名，他们就更喜欢我。”

洛哈特不知道他的崇拜者们对他的喜欢会维持多久，至少现在他每天能收到数量可观的信件，但他的狼人朋友好长一段时间里都没有来看他。

莱姆斯再次出现在长住病房时，他比任何一次看起来都苍白。

“莱姆斯呀，莱姆斯。”洛哈特像生气的大号儿童般埋怨到，“但愿你还记得我！现在我的连笔字签名照都送完啦！”

莱姆斯坐进椅子里，像一座濒临倒塌的城堡，“对不起，吉德罗。”洛哈特今天穿着件淡紫色长袍，看起来意外地宽慰人心，他正抱着手臂气呼呼地表达前段时间被遗忘的愤怒，莱姆斯将脸埋进掌中，这使他说出的话听起来断断续续的，“发生…很多不好的事…”他说，“我以为他…可是他还活着，当我充满希望…他又被死神夺走…”

得而复失即使是对于莱姆斯来说，也残酷地超出了他能承受的范围。

“喂——你好吗？”洛哈特不赌气了，他疑惑地跑到他跟前。

莱姆斯抬起头，眼眶有点发红，他回答到，“很好，和以前一样好。”

“啊——我明白了，是这么回事。”洛哈特从床边柜的第一格抽屉里取出一件东西，“虽然你不长记性，但我有良心！才没有全部送完呢，拿着，这留给你的！”

洛哈特将那张签名照伸到他鼻子跟前，“作为我的朋友的特别福利。”他说，“这是我写的最棒的一张！格拉迪斯·古吉温每周都给我写信，还请求我能给她更多签名照呢！”

虽然有些不可思议，被吉德罗·洛哈特当成朋友对待，这个事实像一簇蛮横不讲理的杂草意外地在荒芜之地扎根。莱姆斯接下照片，神奇地恢复一丝平静，“多谢。”

洛哈特围着莱姆斯踱步，长袍飘逸地在身后扬起，他打量着莱姆斯洗的发白的旧长袍和蹿出白发的脑袋，考究地指出，“莱姆斯呀，要知道不注意自己仪表的人永远不会像我一样拥有众多的崇拜者，是不是没有人找你要签名照，有吗？”洛哈特不满意看见他的朋友没有和他一样耀眼的闪闪发光。

“这个嘛。”卢平挑起了眉毛，“我不需要很多崇拜者，一个，只要一个我崇拜的也崇拜我的女孩就足够。”他的脑海里不由自主地被粉色短发的身影所占据，莱姆斯垂下眼睛盯着自己的手背，好像这样就不会再冒出不切实际的想法。

洛哈特惊讶地扫视着他，莱姆斯握了握拳，“唐克斯，她的名字是唐克斯。”说出来的这一秒好像一切成真了似的。金发男巫咧着嘴真心实意地在笑，像往日一般地闪闪发光，“你们以后会一起来吗？她会喜欢我的签名照吗？没有人不喜欢吧，你说是吗，莱姆斯？”

“是的，她一定会喜欢。”莱姆斯说。

洛哈特等啊等，等他穿完他所有颜色的袍子，等他快要记不得莱姆斯的名字以及莱姆斯·卢平是个狼人，莱姆斯还是没有来。

洛哈特在阳光底下伸了个懒腰，“今天有我的崇拜者寄来的信吗？我特别想给他们我的签名。”治疗师宠爱地看了他一眼，“有的，我亲爱的，这就给你去拿。”她背对着他，弯着腰将抽屉里的信件取出来，照例对着它们施了一个焕然一新。

EBD

*不知道在写什么东西，肝画肝的脑细胞全死光了

目前还有一篇520抽的双子x珀西的车在搞，写完后别的更新速度应该会直线下降…


End file.
